PBA 016
It's the morning after you guys helped the crystal Utlan-Tari ship. You're still in Voidspace, as Nation is still refueling. 5:50:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) , in her room, works on her longbow after finishing preparing her spells. 5:51:06 PM Janis: Janis getting dressed in her room 5:51:20 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) praying, then armoring up. 5:52:08 PM Kalor: Kalor heads to the kitchen and begins preparing food 5:52:28 PM Janis: Janis exits, in full armor and cloak, and enters the galley 5:52:33 PM Kestrel: Kestrel exits Jhett's room and goes to the galley, quietly, as usual. 5:52:38 PM Janis: Janis waves "Hi Kalor" 5:53:04 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) exits his room, fully equipped and prepped for the day, and heads for the galley. 5:53:15 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Good morning friend Janis, friend Kalor, friend Kestrel. 5:53:20 PM Nilani: Nilani wakes up un the viewing bubble with a book on her face, and shambles towards the galley. 5:53:23 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) enters the galley, leaning her shield and mace against a chair. 5:53:31 PM Kalor: Hi Janis 5:53:35 PM Janis: What'cha readin' Nilani? 5:53:35 PM Wynn (unarmored): Good morning, everyone. 5:53:40 PM Kalor: Good morning Larry 5:53:44 PM Kestrel: Kestrel puts the kettle on for some tea. 5:53:46 PM Nation: Jhett enters the galley as well, as does Gnarmak. 5:53:56 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Oh! New faces. 5:54:10 PM Nation: The gnoll sniffs at Larry and Kalor. 5:54:19 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) exits with her gear, leaving the unfinished lonbow behind, and takes a quick look at Wynn's room before going towards the Galley. 5:54:30 PM Kalor: Old face, I have not seen one of your people since I left the bar. 5:54:40 PM Kalor: My name is Kalor 5:55:07 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): And mine is Larry, stranger. I presume you recently awakened from a pod? 5:55:11 PM Nation: Gnarmak is a very well groomed gnoll in a very nice, tailored suit and with brass-rimmed spectacles. 5:55:47 PM Nation: Gnarmak nods. "I'm Gnarmak. I used to special in orthodontic health in St. Benedict." 5:55:48 PM Nilani: Nilani glances at the cover "Galvarg's Guide to Woodcarving." 5:55:55 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) enters the Galley and moves towards Wynn. "Whilst studying my spellbook, I have come to an unfortunate conclusion. I believe your armor may be too heavy for my simple spell." 5:55:59 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): It is a pleasure to meet you, Garnak. 5:56:12 PM Janis: ...why are you looking up woodcarving? 5:56:16 PM Kestrel: I am preparing tea. It is perfectly acceptable to decline. 5:56:18 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) sighs. "Thank you anyway, Lira." 5:56:25 PM Nilani: I feel like making something. 5:57:04 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles. "In the meantime, I do have another spell that is conferred upon touch, and gives you a magical barrier that acts as armor." 5:57:05 PM Nation: Gnarmak smiles! You think. He shows his teeth in a non-threatening manner. "Gnar-Mak." 5:57:55 PM Janis: What'cha gonna make? 5:58:01 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): It will last a couple of hours per cast. I can prepare it until you get new armor, if you wish. 5:58:02 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Gnar-Mak. My mistake. Nonetheless, a pleasure to meet you. 5:58:12 PM Wynn (unarmored): I think Iwas able to turn away the sharp bits. It *should* be fine to wear for now. 5:58:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns a little. "Alright." 5:58:41 PM Nation: Gnarmak: And you! Both of you. I've smelled you about the ship, of course. Nice to put faces to the smells. 5:59:10 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) smiles, slightly confused at the mention of the smells. 5:59:33 PM Kalor: Note to self: Attempt to find a spell that duplicates scentsight 6:00:21 PM Kestrel: ... are any of you practiced with musical instruments, or singing? 6:00:44 PM Wynn (unarmored): Only the singing we did while doing chores way back when. 6:00:59 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shakes her head. "Not for anything... noteworthy." 6:01:06 PM Nation: Jhett smiles and raises his hand. 6:01:23 PM Janis: Nope 6:01:30 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 6:01:42 PM Wynn (unarmored): My father played the lute, but I was a bit too clumsy for it. 6:02:38 PM Janis: So, we're going to the other deck today, right? 6:02:38 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Nor have I, unfortunately, friend Kes. 6:03:00 PM Kestrel: It is possible we could create a music-based interface to assist in piloting the ship. 6:03:14 PM Janis: ...a what? 6:03:37 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): How would such a thing work? 6:04:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): We helped a Ultan-Tari ship. Their ship was crystalline. 6:04:31 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Ultan-Tari? 6:04:33 PM Kestrel: Uncertain; however, the captain of the other ship said sizeable crystalline ships were controlled in that manner. 6:04:40 PM Janis: The goo-place 6:04:44 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): We visited their mining facilities. 6:05:04 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Ohh, okay. I didn't recall their name. 6:05:37 PM Kalor: Probably through resonance in the magical crystal structures 6:05:45 PM Kestrel: Yes. 6:05:56 PM Kestrel: However, Nation stated he may be able to create a similar interface for himself. 6:06:05 PM Kestrel: Indicating Jhett and I would be able to assist. 6:06:07 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Intriguing. 6:06:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Raven can play as well. 6:06:21 PM Kestrel: Yes. 6:06:30 PM Janis: Do we really want Raven playing music? 6:06:34 PM Janis: After...you know. 6:06:48 PM Nilani: Nilani is stonefaced 6:06:52 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) looks confused. 6:06:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) , frowning. "He didn't do it on purpose." 6:07:00 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) frowns. 6:07:00 PM | Edited 6:07:06 PM Janis: That makes it ok?!? 6:07:01 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): What happened? Raven appeared? 6:07:13 PM | Edited 6:07:29 PM Nilani: I'm sure he didn't, but... 6:07:17 PM Nilani: Nilani shivers 6:07:22 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I'm sure Kalor and I could help if it is of a magical nature. 6:07:29 PM Wynn (unarmored): It seems a bit naive to believe someone could do such a thing *accidentally*. 6:07:45 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Nilani, you're speaking?! 6:07:49 PM Kalor: I'm starting to respect the power of bards a lot more now 6:08:04 PM | Edited 6:30:35 PM Nilani: Pick up your jaw, Larry. *grins* 6:08:19 PM Kalor: Although it seems to be of a nature closer related to sorcerers 6:08:32 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): If it is as he says, then we should help him, not hinder him. Is he not a member of this crew? 6:08:32 PM Kestrel: Likely. 6:08:53 PM Wynn (unarmored): Is he? He doesn't seem to *want* to be. 6:08:59 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Very well, but I am shocked, nonetheless. 6:09:03 PM Kestrel: Kestrel pours herself a cup of tea, and tactfully then leaves the pot alone, making no sudden movements. 6:09:29 PM Janis: You shouldn't pray so much, Larry. You're missing all kinds of stuff. 6:10:01 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Apparently so. Prayer is important, but... 6:10:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) sighs. "Very well, but I will see into the matter if I am able." 6:10:50 PM Nation: Everyone roll Fort saves. 6:11:04 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((9. )) 6:11:17 PM Wynn (unarmored): ((23)) 6:11:23 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((13)) 6:11:33 PM Kalor: ((9)) 6:11:42 PM Janis: ((9)) 6:11:58 PM Kestrel: ((11.)) 6:13:48 PM Nation: Janis, Kalor, and Lira get suddenly lightheaded as the air in here suddenly becomes very warm and incredibly humid. Like, in a second. 6:14:03 PM Janis: Janis yawns 6:14:07 PM Janis: Sleepy 6:14:16 PM Kestrel: Kestrel frowns. 6:14:21 PM Kestrel: ... what is that? 6:14:22 PM | Removed 6:14:58 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): This message has been removed. 6:14:32 PM Nation: I mean, you all feel it, but. 6:14:47 PM Nation: Janis, Kalor, and Lira are near to fainting. 6:15:01 PM Kalor: ...Something wrong with Talas? ...No. 6:15:08 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) sits down uneasily. 6:15:12 PM Janis: Janis is propping herself against the table to stay upright 6:15:16 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friends, are you alright? 6:15:22 PM Kalor: Kalor stumbles towards the door 6:15:26 PM Wynn (unarmored): You should sit. 6:15:31 PM Kalor: Need to help her... 6:15:32 PM Nation: Those of you in armor are extra unhappy. 6:15:36 PM | Removed 6:15:56 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): This message has been removed. 6:15:44 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) takes Kalor by the shoulders to sit him down. 6:15:44 PM Janis: Janis slides and falls to the floor in a sitting position 6:15:46 PM Wynn (unarmored): Nation? 6:16:02 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: You're not on fire, right? 6:16:06 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) moves to attend to Janis. 6:16:07 PM Wynn (unarmored): No. 6:16:09 PM Kestrel: We are not. 6:16:11 PM Kestrel: What is going on? 6:16:12 PM Janis: Fire? Where? 6:16:13 PM Wynn (unarmored): What's going on? 6:16:47 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Good, good. What's the maximum temperature your bodies can handle? Just... so I know. 6:17:15 PM | Edited 6:18:34 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/Z9oXJra.png?1 6:17:18 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Umm... 6:17:26 PM Kestrel: That is an alarming question. 6:17:46 PM Kestrel: Brief periods of time at 100 degrees or more, or we will become dehydrated. 6:17:52 PM Wynn (unarmored): Is there something you need help with, Nation? 6:18:13 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Readjusting. 6:18:27 PM Nation: It gets really cold, also suddenly. Roll another fort save! 6:18:39 PM | Edited 6:18:43 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((18.)) 6:18:39 PM Janis: ((19)) 6:18:46 PM Kalor: Kalor casts resistance 6:18:47 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((10)) 6:18:48 PM Wynn (unarmored): ((daww crap 10, nat 1)) 6:18:55 PM Kestrel: ... if it is to remain this temperature we will all require additional clothing. 6:18:57 PM Nilani: ((20)) 6:19:25 PM Kestrel: Tarak steps in. "What the hell's goin' on?" 6:19:25 PM Kalor: ((21)) 6:19:27 PM Nation: It's like, 10 degrees. Wynn faints. 6:19:34 PM Janis: Wynn! 6:19:45 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) stumbles up and goes towards Wynn. 6:19:54 PM Kestrel: Kestrel lets Larry assist Wynn. 6:20:10 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Wait, wait, it's too cold now, right? 6:20:13 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) moves to help Wynn. 6:20:16 PM Kestrel: Tarak also steps over to Wynn and takes her pulse. 6:20:21 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: HOW DO YOU SURVIVE IN THOSE BODIES. 6:20:23 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) casts Endure Elements on Wynn. (http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/endureElements.htm) 6:20:32 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Somebody answer my goddamn question! What the hell's goin' on?! 6:20:55 PM Janis: We're readjusting. 6:21:06 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shivers. "... uncertain. Environmental control appears unstable." 6:21:16 PM Nilani: He's testing us. 6:21:18 PM | Removed 6:21:26 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 6:21:28 PM Kestrel: Tarak shakes Wynn, gently. 6:21:29 PM Nation: The temperature seems to regulate to a balmy 50 degrees. 6:22:00 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: That is the best I can do for now. This is complicated. 6:22:07 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Hey, kid. Wynn. Wake up, Wynn. 6:22:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) attempts to aid Wynn in waking. 6:22:21 PM Janis: Janis slaps Wynn's face 6:22:25 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shivers again. "Why is this occurring, Nation?" 6:22:50 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) opens her eyes 6:22:56 PM Janis: Hello 6:22:58 PM Kestrel: Tarak eyes Janis. "Well you just go right for the violence, don'tcha." 6:23:05 PM Janis: It worked. 6:23:11 PM Wynn (unarmored): .....What's going on? 6:23:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles with relief and moves back to give Wynn room. 6:23:20 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) sits up. 6:23:27 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: ... I need you to do something. 6:23:28 PM Wynn (unarmored): And why does my face hurt? 6:23:31 PM Kestrel: Tarak: True. I don't know, because nobody's answering the *guy with the giant goddamn sword.* 6:23:34 PM Kalor: Kalor wipes his face 6:23:36 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Nation seems to be adjusting the temperature. 6:23:40 PM Kestrel: What is required? 6:23:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I believe Nation is expanding to give us access to his upper deck. 6:24:06 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: No. Head to the lower deck. 6:24:07 PM Kalor: At least it would appear that brief cold flash was just what I needed to get back in focus 6:24:26 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ...Lower deck it is. 6:24:31 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) heads out of the Galley. 6:24:39 PM Wynn (unarmored): I'll catch up. 6:24:40 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) makes for the lower deck. 6:24:44 PM Janis: Janis heads out too 6:24:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) follows Larry. 6:24:53 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) goes to put her armor on! 6:25:02 PM Kestrel: Nation, will the temperature remain as it is, or should we change our attire to compensate for cold or hot temperatures? 6:25:17 PM Kalor: Kalor heads to the lower decks while his spell is still working 6:25:21 PM Nilani: Nilani follows 6:25:41 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I should be able to keep it at this temperature. I'm just balancing a lot of factors right now. 6:25:44 PM Kestrel: Tarak turns to Gnarmak. "You gonna be okay without the horde?" 6:25:59 PM Nation: Gnarmak nods. "I'll be okay, thank you." 6:26:00 PM | Edited 6:26:05 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. "Very well." 6:26:29 PM Janis: What horde? 6:26:29 PM Kestrel: Kestrel follows the others. Tarak does too. 6:26:37 PM Kestrel: Tarak: You lot. 6:27:22 PM Nation: Jhett claps Gnarmak on the shoulder amiably as he passes him. 6:27:23 PM Wynn: Wynn catches up, still tightening some bands and straps. 6:27:53 PM Nation: YOu guys head down the stairs to Nation's lower deck, and you see a bulkhead directly in front of you open up, the coral reshaping into a passsageway. 6:28:01 PM Wynn: Wynn 's armor still has a nasty gash across the stomach area, though it is now clean of blood. 6:28:12 PM Wynn: .....wow. 6:28:17 PM Kestrel: Tarak: ... what happened to your armor? 6:28:26 PM Kestrel: Kestrel watches the bulkhead, curiously. 6:28:30 PM Janis: A half-orc with a big axe 6:28:36 PM Wynn: I did my job. 6:28:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): And viral language from Neogi. 6:28:52 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Good. We better get that fixed, though. 6:29:24 PM Kestrel: Tarak isn't wearing armor, but he does have his sword, so there's that. 6:29:52 PM Nation: This passageway is a bit different, with conduits and pipes lining the walls and ceiling. You follow these conduits to a circular chamber where you find Nation's Avatar crouched over Talas, who seems to be unconscious. 6:30:07 PM Wynn: Talas? 6:30:10 PM Janis: Talas! 6:30:16 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) goes over to Talas, clearly worried. "Is she okay?!" 6:30:26 PM Kalor: Talas! 6:30:27 PM Nation: Nation: I don't know. I think she needs to go back to her tree. 6:30:36 PM Kalor: Kalor runs over to her 6:30:47 PM Wynn: I can take her. 6:30:48 PM Kestrel: ... then we must bring her back to her tree. 6:30:55 PM Janis: Yeah! 6:30:56 PM Kalor: We need to get her back to the pocket plane, FAST 6:31:06 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I'll help. Does she need healing? 6:31:20 PM Kalor: Dryads cannot live long away from their trees, especially not while being pressured 6:31:24 PM Wynn: Wynn moves forward to lift her (if Nation's avatar lets her!) 6:32:00 PM Kestrel: ... what happens if she perishes? 6:32:12 PM Kalor: Let's not even got here 6:32:21 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns at Kestrel. 6:32:38 PM Kalor: She won't perish, because we will help her 6:32:43 PM Nation: Nation eyes Kalor, then Kestrel. "I'm regulating the atmosphere in here since she can't. It's not easy, especially with all the other things I have to do to prevent you people from turning inside out and whatnot. She's been away from her tree for longer periods for awhile, but this has never happened, not in 500 years." 6:32:46 PM Kalor: Kalor casts Tenser's floating disc 6:33:07 PM Kalor: I will carry her 6:33:09 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Nation worriedly. "Is she sick?" 6:33:14 PM Janis: Why has she been away from her tree? 6:34:00 PM Kalor: Wynn, place her on the disc and we can move her without causing further distress 6:34:38 PM Nation: Nation: when I crashed, the override locked her in the forest. I promised her that I would find a way to undo the override so that didn't happen again. She's refused to go back until I did so. 6:34:43 PM Wynn: Wynn nods and gently lifts Talas to put her on the disc. 6:34:57 PM Nation: Nation eyes Wynn. "Careful." 6:35:03 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns at Nation's words. "That's quite... dangerous." 6:35:12 PM Kalor: But I thought I convinced her to go back 6:35:33 PM Kalor: Kalor raises his hands and gets the disc moving 6:35:48 PM Wynn: Wynn eyes Nation. "Of course I'm careful." 6:35:56 PM Kalor: She was worried and afraid. 6:36:22 PM Nation: Roll Sense Motive, if you got it. 6:36:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((21.)) 6:36:43 PM Janis: ((22, HA)) 6:36:53 PM Nation: Nation's running lights are currently orange, by the way, rather than his usual cyan color. 6:37:03 PM Kestrel: ((12.)) 6:37:03 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((8, wow.)) 6:37:11 PM | Removed 6:38:18 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 6:37:15 PM Nilani: ((21)) 6:37:17 PM Wynn: ((why not... 6!)) 6:37:40 PM Kalor: Kalor moves as fast as he can while directing the disc towards the pocket plane entrance 6:37:44 PM Wynn: Janis, do you know where her tree is? 6:37:48 PM Wynn: Or Jhett? 6:37:53 PM Kestrel: Kestrel follows Kalor. 6:37:58 PM Wynn: Wynn follows! 6:38:00 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 6:38:06 PM Nilani: Nilani follows 6:38:08 PM Kestrel: Tarak: ...how *will* we find her tree? 6:38:26 PM Janis: Janis follows 6:38:30 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Tarak. "I bet Raven would know. He seemed to know something of Dryads." 6:38:32 PM Janis: RAVEN! 6:38:32 PM Kalor: Hopefully the proximity to it will revive her enough that we can ask her 6:38:43 PM Nation: ((Wow, don't even let me respond, just charge ahead.)) 6:39:20 PM Kestrel: Tarak is still back there. 6:39:33 PM Janis: What'cha waiting for Tarak? 6:41:21 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Directions. 6:41:50 PM Janis: .................Nation, do you know how to get to Talas's tree? 6:42:01 PM Janis: Janis stops 6:42:35 PM Kalor: Kalor arrives at the door to the pocket plane 6:42:53 PM Kalor: Nation, I know you can hear me. Can you tell me where her tree is? 6:44:13 PM Nation: Nation: Normally, but without Talas in there to contol things, the place is not going to be friendly. Go straight north from the door. Find a grove of birches, if you can. It's currenly raging winter in there. 6:44:27 PM Janis: Janis nods 6:44:37 PM Janis: I'm gonna grab my other cloak first 6:44:41 PM Janis: It's more winter-y. 6:44:44 PM Janis: Janis runs off 6:44:49 PM Nation: Jhett: I never found her tree, or saw any birches. 6:45:05 PM Nilani: Nilani looks at her compass 6:45:18 PM Janis: Janis returns, other, woolier cloak on 6:45:31 PM | Edited 6:46:02 PM Kalor: I only have this robe, it's not exactly made for arctic exploration 6:45:49 PM Wynn: There are some warm clothes in the other storage room. 6:46:11 PM Kestrel: Tarak: ... we'll find it. And we'll help her. 6:46:16 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) runs off to grab some cloaks from the storage room. 6:46:32 PM Kalor: Kalor runs to the storage room and finds a wooly robe and thick boots 6:46:36 PM Nation: Nation: I'm trusting you with this. If you people hadn't hauled me out of the Quarry, I would take her myself. 6:47:11 PM Janis: We'll get her there 6:47:20 PM Kalor: I made her a promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to either of you. And I stand by my promises. 6:47:32 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) returns with an armload of cloaks. 6:47:49 PM Kestrel: Tarak detours to his own room to get some winter gear, and then turns up outside the door with the others. 6:47:50 PM Nation: Nation: If anything happens to her... well. Don't let anything happen to her. 6:47:56 PM Kestrel: Kestrel takes a cloak. 6:47:58 PM Kalor: Kalor heads into the snow with the disc floating after him at top speed 6:47:59 PM Wynn: We won't. 6:48:07 PM Janis: Janis follows 6:48:10 PM Wynn: Just... don't break yourself while we help her. 6:48:24 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) finishes handing out cloaks, puts one on, and heads in. 6:48:52 PM Kestrel: Kestrel and Tarak follow Larry. 6:49:04 PM Janis: Nilani, you have a compass, right? 6:49:27 PM Nilani: Yeah, let me check it again. 6:49:52 PM Nilani: Nilani shakes her compass before looking at it again 6:50:02 PM Wynn: Wynn comes up next to Kalor. "Slow down. We have to make sure we know what we're doing first." 6:50:30 PM Kalor: Kalor slows down 6:50:32 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Lookin' for what, birch trees? 6:50:41 PM Kestrel: Tarak takes a swig from his flask. 6:50:45 PM Kestrel: ((Ten minute break yeah.) 7:00:25 PM Nation: You walk into the Forest and into a blizzard, complete with snowfall preventing you from seeing more than ten feet ahead of you and biting, chill winds. 7:01:10 PM Janis: Janis wraps her cloak tighter around herself 7:01:25 PM Wynn: Nilani! Do you still have your rope? 7:01:41 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls the rope out of a pocket 7:01:46 PM Nilani: always. 7:01:48 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) covers Talas with one of the extra cloaks. 7:02:06 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((If there were any.)) 7:02:14 PM Nation: ((Sure.)) 7:02:19 PM Wynn: One end tied to Kalor, the other to Tarak, everyone in the middle grab hold and don't let go. 7:02:36 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((I figured I was grabbing one for Kalor too, and he grabbed his own, so cool.)) 7:02:59 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) puts a hand on the rope. 7:03:12 PM Janis: Maybe we should tie Talas to Kalor too. 7:03:19 PM Janis: In case she falls off. 7:03:23 PM Nilani: Nilani grabs the rope firmly 7:03:33 PM Janis: Janis grabs hold 7:04:06 PM Nilani: Nilani frowns at her compass and reattaches it to her belt 7:04:21 PM Kestrel: Tarak consents to be tied. 7:04:21 PM Nilani: The field's not stable here! 7:04:28 PM Wynn: :D 7:04:30 PM Kestrel: Tarak: How the hell are we going to find her in this? 7:04:41 PM Janis: What do you mean, Nilani? 7:04:52 PM Wynn: Wynn wraps the rope around Kalor's waist and ties it to Talas'. 7:04:55 PM Kestrel: ... this is why I prefer remaining indoors. 7:04:59 PM Nilani: Compasses are utterly useless. 7:05:08 PM Janis: Janis nods 7:05:11 PM Wynn: ...... Great. 7:05:27 PM Wynn: Jhett or Janis, do you know which way north is? 7:05:30 PM Janis: ((20 Survival roll, to find north)) 7:05:44 PM Nation: Janis knows north! 7:06:02 PM Janis: Janis points "That's North. Nation said to keep going that way." 7:06:22 PM Wynn: Good. Let's go. 7:06:27 PM Nation: Jhett wraps himself up in his cloak. 7:06:30 PM Nation: Who's in front? 7:06:36 PM | Removed 7:06:44 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 7:06:38 PM Kestrel: Tarak: If we get separated don't fucking start wandering. 7:06:38 PM Wynn: Kalor then me 7:08:25 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Tarak, how are we supposed to get separated if we're all holding the rope? 7:08:44 PM Janis: By letting go 7:08:48 PM Nation: Kalor and Wynn, roll Notice. 7:08:53 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Well, we could get attacked by wolves. 7:09:01 PM Kalor: Kalor goes in the direction Janis pointed out 7:09:03 PM Wynn: ((15)) 7:09:03 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Or someone could trip and not shout out that they've tripped. 7:09:26 PM Janis: Or the rope could break 7:09:27 PM Kalor: (devil) 7:09:29 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Haven't you ever been in a blizzard before? It only takes about five seconds to get far enough away we can't see you. 7:10:01 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): If someone trips, someone else would fall over them, or we'd be dragging you. 7:10:11 PM Nation: You trudge through the snow and bitter cold. Roll Fort, everyone. 7:10:15 PM Wynn: Not if you let go to brace yourself when you fell 7:10:29 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((26)) 7:10:34 PM Wynn: ((18, but I have endure elements on!)) 7:10:45 PM | Edited 7:12:53 PM Janis: (( 8 )) 7:10:48 PM Kestrel: Tarak: If there's one thing I've learned, it's that shit like that *happens.* 7:10:55 PM Nilani: ((10)) 7:10:59 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Fair enough. I suppose we have an understanding now as to what *not* to do. 7:11:32 PM Kalor: (music) 7:11:54 PM Kestrel: Tarak: That's a damned long list. 7:12:37 PM | Edited 7:12:43 PM Kestrel: ((10 here as well.)) 7:13:55 PM Nation: Kes, Nilani, Janis, and Kalor take 4 points of cold damage. Everyone else takes 2, except for Wynn, who takes none. 7:14:33 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shivers. 7:14:41 PM Nation: Is cold. 7:14:51 PM Janis: Janis shudders from the cold 7:15:10 PM Wynn: Wynn is oblivious to everyone shivering more than they already were. 7:15:21 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls her hood down and draws her cloak tighter to herself. 7:15:37 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Y'know, I always considered it surprisin' I haven't lost a limb or even a finger or a toe yet. Looks like today might be my lucky day. 7:16:49 PM Wynn: ....I'd take her myself, but I don't know my way around inhere. 7:16:56 PM Janis: Yeah, we're all gonna be real lucky ((between shudders)) 7:17:08 PM Kestrel: Tarak: You're not wandering around in here alone. He said it's not gonna be friendly. 7:17:15 PM Nation: So! you trudge northerly for aways before coming to a stand of trees. Not birches, these are pines, tall pines. 7:17:31 PM Kestrel: Shelter. 7:18:14 PM Janis: ...these aren't the trees. 7:18:22 PM Janis: We'll have to go through them. 7:18:30 PM Nation: There are brambles blocking your way, though. 7:18:42 PM Wynn: Or around. 7:18:51 PM Janis: Janis nods 7:19:04 PM Janis: I can find north again once we're past them. 7:19:09 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): If we bash through, we might stay warmer. 7:19:28 PM Janis: Can you cut through them? 7:19:37 PM Wynn: We'd also stay warmer if we lit it on fire, but it might be faster to just go around. 7:19:55 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Yeah, it takes a lot of energy to cut through that shit. 7:20:09 PM Kestrel: Tarak: ... and a lot of edge off a good sword, too. 7:20:22 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Whatever works. We'd have to let go of the rope, too. Around it is. 7:20:25 PM Wynn: Besides, I think there's only two good swords between us all. 7:20:35 PM Janis: Janis nods 7:20:45 PM Kestrel: ... define "good." 7:21:10 PM Wynn: ...able to slash. 7:22:19 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) casts Endure Elements on herself and looks at the bramble blocking the path with a certain distaste. 7:22:24 PM Janis: Let's just go already! 7:22:34 PM Nation: Going around or through? 7:22:41 PM Janis: ((Around)) 7:22:42 PM Wynn: Wynn points the direction that will put the trees upwind of us. 7:22:46 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Around.)) 7:22:49 PM Nation: Roll survival, Janis. 7:23:01 PM Janis: ((18)) 7:23:26 PM Nation: Okay, you pick your way around the trees while keeping north. Everyone roll notice. 7:23:38 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((26, nat 20.)) 7:23:39 PM Janis: ((24)) 7:23:40 PM Wynn: ((19)) 7:23:49 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((13)) 7:23:54 PM Nilani: ((15)) 7:24:18 PM Kalor: ((12)) 7:25:56 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ...We have company of some beastial type, Janis. 7:26:42 PM Janis: I know, I heard 7:26:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) readies her shortbow. 7:27:28 PM Kalor: Kalor casts mage armor on himself 7:27:29 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) draws his mace. 7:27:33 PM Kestrel: Tarak: What direction? 7:27:45 PM Nation: How are you lined up? Who's where in relation to each other? 7:27:47 PM Kestrel: Tarak: And stay close, for fuck's sake. 7:27:48 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield down to her arm. 7:27:56 PM Wynn: Kalor, Wynn... 7:28:13 PM | Edited 7:28:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) is close to the disk that holds Talas, if possible. 7:28:26 PM Kalor: Kalor draws his crossbow 7:28:26 PM Janis: I think I'm behind Lira 7:29:10 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((I'm probably close to the back, given my arguments with Tarak.)) 7:29:34 PM Nilani: Nilani draws her rapier slowly, trying not to make any noise. She then holds it out of view, under her cloak. 7:30:43 PM Kestrel: ((Kalor, Wynn, Lira, Janis, Kestrel, Larry, Tarak?)) 7:30:48 PM Nation: Wynn and Lira, roll Reflex saves. 7:31:08 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((3!)) 7:31:08 PM Wynn: ((14)) 7:34:51 PM Nation: A spray of ice and frost comes out of the trees, hitting Lira and Wynn, but doing nothing, because magic. A moment later, a *huge* wolf with bluish-white spikes of ice sticking out of its fur comes loping out, bearing its fangs! A moment later, a second one joins it. 7:35:29 PM Kestrel: Tarak: ... dammit, why did I have to mention wolves. 7:35:40 PM Nation: Roll initiative. 7:35:47 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((15.)) 7:36:03 PM Janis: ((15)) 7:36:08 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((14)) 7:36:08 PM Nilani: ((13)) 7:36:11 PM Wynn: ((17)) 7:36:19 PM Kestrel: ((9 for Kestrel, 11 for Tarak.)) 7:36:39 PM Kalor: ((+3 I guess, so 5)) 7:38:40 PM Nation: Round 1: Wolves, Wynn, Janis, Lira, Larry, Nilani, Tarak, Jhett, Kes, Kalor. 7:40:25 PM Nation: *Wolves* Wolf 1 snaps at Wynn with its slavering maw. Wolf 2 goes for a bite out of Tarak. 7:40:57 PM Wynn: ((24 hits me)) 7:41:41 PM Nation: Wolf 1 bites into Wynn's leg for 6 damage! 7:41:42 PM Kestrel: ((Either hits Tarak.)) 7:41:58 PM Nation: Wolf 2 takes a bite outta Tarak for 8. 7:42:16 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Son of a bitch! 7:42:51 PM Nation: Wynn and Tarak, make a Str or a Dex check, whichever is higher. 7:43:03 PM Wynn: ((13)) 7:43:22 PM Kalor: His mother very clearly was a female canine so that's not even an insult... 7:43:36 PM Nation: Wynn stays standing! 7:43:40 PM Kestrel: ((Natural 20.)) 7:43:47 PM Nation: As does Tarak, The Rock. 7:44:00 PM Nation: *Wynn* 7:44:12 PM Kestrel: Tarak: It's not an insult, he just tore out half my goddamn LEG. 7:44:13 PM Wynn: Wynn quick draws her mace and goes on the offensive! 7:44:33 PM Wynn: ((16 to hit)) 7:44:39 PM Nation: ((That hits.)) 7:44:54 PM Wynn: (devil) 7:46:10 PM Nation: Wynn smashes the big wolf on the snout, drawing out a yelp of surprise and pain. 7:46:13 PM Nation: *Janis* 7:46:27 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow and fires a shot at the wolf attacking Tarak 7:46:44 PM Janis: ((15 with the minus 4)) 7:46:52 PM Nation: That's a hit. 7:47:09 PM Janis: ((9, max damage)) 7:47:51 PM Nation: Janis' arrow goes right into the wolves neck! It starts bleeding all over the snow and Tarak, but is still standing. 7:47:55 PM Nation: *Lira* 7:48:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) attempts a shot at the wolf that is attacking Wynn. 7:49:00 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((14 with the minus 4)) 7:49:11 PM Nation: That's a hit, roll damage. 7:49:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((5)) 7:49:58 PM Nation: Lira's arrow *thunks* into the wolf's flank. 7:49:59 PM Nation: *Larry* 7:50:14 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) makes to bop the wolf attacking Tarak with his mace. 7:50:28 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((18.)) 7:50:45 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((3 damage.)) 7:50:49 PM Nation: Hit. 7:51:39 PM Nation: Larry's mace smacks the wolf on the head, but the critter seems to have a thick skull, so he doesn't do a lot of damage. 7:51:43 PM Nation: *Nilani* 7:52:46 PM Nilani: Nilani runs over to flank the wolf that's attacking Wynn, and stabs it with her rapier. 7:53:29 PM Nation: Okay, roll to hit. You can get your Sneak Attack damage, too, because flanking. 7:55:49 PM Nation: Nilani drives her rapier into the wolf's flank, getting the triple word score and probably hitting an organ from how the creature howls in pain for 10 damage. 7:55:52 PM Nation: *Tarak* 7:56:04 PM Kestrel: Tarak: You people got this. 7:56:38 PM Kestrel: He moves to get between Talas and the wolves, sword ready to attack if one of them tries for the dryad. 7:56:42 PM Kestrel: ((That's it.)) 7:56:52 PM Nation: *Kestrel* 7:56:57 PM Janis: ((Doesn't the wolf get an Attack of Opportunity?)) 7:57:15 PM Janis: ((Given Tarak just ran off?)) 7:57:34 PM Kestrel: ((You can do a five-step back without incurring aoo.)) 7:57:43 PM Janis: ((Ah, ok)) 7:57:48 PM Nation: ((What she said.)) 7:57:55 PM | Edited 7:58:05 PM Janis: ((So one MA to step back, and another to run around)) 7:57:58 PM Janis: ((Gotcha)) 7:58:10 PM Kestrel: Kestrel tries to use acrobatics to get around the wolves. ((11)) 7:58:29 PM Kestrel: Kestrel wants to flank. Either way she then attacks. 7:59:13 PM Nation: She can flank without tumbling, you guys aren't terribly far apart. Make your attack. 7:59:32 PM Kestrel: ((14.)) 7:59:39 PM Nation: That hits. 7:59:54 PM Kestrel: ((6 damage.)) 8:00:34 PM Nation: Kestrel stabs the wolf in the neck! So much blood on the snow. 8:01:48 PM Nation: Jhett manifests a spear made of greenish energy and attacks the same wolf. His attack whiffs thanks to the wolf's jerky, wounded movements. 8:01:54 PM Nation: *Kalor* 8:02:01 PM Kalor: Then let's make sure he tears out a bit less the next time... Decrepify! 8:02:02 PM Kalor: Kalor raises his hand and a ray of purple energy shoots from his finger at the wolf attacking Tarak *Ray of enfeeblement* 8:02:23 PM Kalor: (Ranged touch attack 23)) 8:02:53 PM Kalor: ((4 strength points gone)) 8:03:30 PM Kalor: Not so powerful now, are you? 8:05:41 PM Nation: *Round 2* Wolves, Wynn, Janis, Lira, Larry, Nilani, Tarak, Kestrel, Jhett, Kalor 8:06:12 PM Nation: Wolf 1 turns on Nilani, biting at the lady with the hurty stick. 8:08:43 PM Nation: It bites at her for 6 points of damage, attempting to pull her down to the ground. Make a Str or Dex check, whichever is higher. 8:10:02 PM Nation: Nilani trips and falls onto the snow! Standing is a move action on her turn. 8:10:37 PM Nilani: Nilani utters a startled noise: Wark! 8:11:00 PM Nation: Wolf 2 breathes a cone of ice shards and cold at Kalor and Jhett. Roll a reflex save, Kalor. 8:11:42 PM Kalor: (( 7)) 8:13:02 PM Nation: You take 1 pt of cold damage, and your exposed skin and eyes get frosted over. You have a -4 to AC and a -2 to attack rolls for 3 rounds. 8:13:17 PM Nation: Jhett manages to dive out of the way. 8:13:24 PM Kestrel: ... I do not think it liked the spell. 8:13:30 PM Nation: *Wynn* 8:13:49 PM Wynn: Wynn shouts and smashes the wolf on Nilani... hopefully. 8:14:35 PM Wynn: ((27 to hit, 5 damage)) 8:15:06 PM Nation: Wynn smashes the wolf on the noggin and down he goes, twiching a moment then going still. 8:15:11 PM Nation: *Janis* 8:15:15 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/jx5cx46.png?2 8:15:44 PM Janis: Janis fires a single, well-aimed shot at the wolf attacking Kalor 8:16:14 PM Janis: ((8 with penalties...shit)) 8:16:56 PM Nation: The snow and the wind makes the shot go a bit high, and the arrow flies off. 8:17:00 PM Nation: *Lira* 8:17:22 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) also goes for a shot for the remaining wolf. 8:17:43 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) misses. 8:18:30 PM Nation: Lira's shot goes wide, hopefully there's no friendly giants lurking in the snow nearby, because you will have shot him with two arrows now. 8:18:33 PM Nation: *Larry* 8:19:00 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) goes for a more capable swing at the remaining wolf. 8:19:15 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Nat 20!)) 8:19:43 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((3)) 8:20:20 PM Nation: Larry smacks the wolf again in its big fat head. 8:20:27 PM Nation: *Nilani* 8:21:18 PM Nilani: Nilani reaches behind her back and pulls out a crossbow! She takes aim and fires. 8:26:35 PM Nilani: *clank* 8:27:06 PM Nilani: Nilani examines her crossbow. It's not supposed to make noises like that. 8:27:15 PM Nilani: *end turn* 8:27:20 PM Nation: *Kestrel* 8:28:22 PM Kestrel: Kestrel tries to stab the wolf again, but misses, badly! 8:28:45 PM Kestrel: ... I believe my hand is going numb. 8:29:12 PM Kestrel: ((8, then!)) 8:30:04 PM Nation: Jhett swings with his glowy spear again. He connects this time, landing a glancing blow on the wolf's flank. 8:30:09 PM Nation: *Kalor* 8:30:11 PM Kalor: Illuminate! 8:30:13 PM Kalor: Kalor casts flare at the wolf 8:30:57 PM Kalor: (Fort save or it's dazzled)) 8:31:41 PM Nation: The wolf seems unfazed by Kalor's magical trickery! 8:31:51 PM Nation: *Round 3* 8:32:05 PM Nation: The wolf turns and lopes off into the woods. 8:32:49 PM Nilani: Nilani descends into a paranoia spiral. http://i.imgur.com/Z9oXJra.png?1 8:33:13 PM Janis: Is everyone ok? 8:33:14 PM Nation: *End combat* 8:33:23 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Who needs healing? 8:33:28 PM Nilani: Nilani shakily gets up 8:33:28 PM Wynn: Wynn helps Nilani up. 8:33:46 PM Wynn: Wynn uses Lay on Hands on Nilani's wound ((6, right?)) 8:33:47 PM Kestrel: Tarak: I'm fine for now. 8:34:05 PM | Edited 8:34:34 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/auOWt73.png?2 8:34:09 PM Janis: Fine? You got hit worse than anyone! 8:34:21 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks over Talas worriedly. 8:34:35 PM Wynn: We need to move. 8:34:51 PM Nilani: Nilani nods grimly and grabs the rope. 8:34:56 PM Kestrel: Tarak: And I'll heal myself when I'm sure nobody else needs it. Grab the rope, let's go. 8:34:58 PM Kalor: We need to get there as fast as possible 8:35:16 PM Janis: Janis grabs the rope, but is shooting Tarak a look 8:35:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) grabs the rope. 8:35:23 PM Wynn: Everyone have hold of the rope? 8:35:36 PM Kalor: Kalor grabs the rope and commands the disc to follow 8:35:44 PM Nation: JAnis, roll survival. 8:35:47 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) grabs hold of the rope again. 8:35:57 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Trust me, I know my limit. 8:36:12 PM Kestrel: He takes another slug from the flask and shakes his head. "Let's get moving." 8:36:37 PM Kestrel: I have the rope. ... is it becoming warmer? 8:37:05 PM Wynn: Is it? 8:37:06 PM | Removed 8:38:54 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 8:37:18 PM | Removed 8:37:36 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 8:37:26 PM Nation: ((It was Tarak that said that.) 8:37:31 PM Wynn: ((dah ok)) 8:37:48 PM Kestrel: ((No, it was Kestrel.)) 8:38:01 PM Janis: ((Do I need to roll Survival again?)) 8:38:06 PM Nation: Jhett: No, I'm pretty sure it's getting colder. 8:38:07 PM Nation: ((Yes.)) 8:38:12 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Kestrel worried she might be suffering from shock. 8:38:25 PM Janis: ((13, not so good this time)) 8:38:26 PM Nation: Jhett: Are you wounded? 8:38:32 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: No. 8:38:32 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Kestrel, would you like me to cast a spell? You may be... suffering from hypothermia. 8:38:45 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: I feel fine. ... uncertain. 8:38:49 PM Nation: You head off in a vaguely northwesterly direction, to the best of your knowledge. 8:39:01 PM Janis: On 1/31/14, at 11:37 PM, Kestrel wrote: > ((No, it was Kestrel.)) ((oops, sorry)) 8:40:29 PM Nation: You go around the stand of trees and the deadly brambles barring your way for another twenty minutes or so. Keeping the trees on one side of you does seem to help cut down on the wind chill, at least. Kalor and Wynn, roll Notice. 8:40:47 PM Wynn: (music) 8:41:00 PM Kestrel: Tarak: I thought I was done with this kind of thing when we left Meneluinin. 8:41:43 PM Nation: ((Kalor?)) 8:42:08 PM Janis: What kind of thing? 8:42:32 PM Kalor: (( 4)) 8:43:05 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Blizzards. Shitty weather. 8:43:39 PM Nation: YOu trudge on through the snow and the wind, eventually coming upon the corpse of a giant wolf that might be the wolf that escaped earlier. It looks like something's been feeding on it. 8:43:58 PM Wynn: ..... Keep your eyes open. 8:44:02 PM Janis: ...that's not good. 8:44:09 PM Janis: Janis keeps her bow ready 8:44:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Let's keep moving. 8:44:34 PM Nation: Yep, a big chunk taken out of its side. 8:44:44 PM Kestrel: Tarak: What the hell kind of place is this, anyway? 8:44:47 PM Wynn: Keep moving. 8:44:49 PM Nilani: Nilani unsheathes her rapier, hiding it like before. 8:45:06 PM Janis: It's a forest. 8:59:54 PM Nation: ((Back.)) 9:00:19 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Janis, are we still headed North? 9:00:29 PM Janis: Um... 9:00:37 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Yeah, I gathered. Good old *nature.* 9:00:44 PM Janis: ((Another roll?)) 9:01:15 PM Nation: As far as you can tell, you're heading north. Well, northeast around the trees, anyway. 9:01:55 PM Nation: You found the eated-on corpse of the wolf who got away. No sign of the kill-stealer in the vicinity. 9:02:08 PM Janis: I think so... 9:02:17 PM Janis: Yeah, we're going north. 9:02:27 PM | Edited 9:02:44 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Alright. Keep an eye out for... what got that wolf, but we must keep moving. 9:02:48 PM Kestrel: Possibly it was simply a scavenger. 9:03:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): The chunk that was taken out was rather large. 9:03:22 PM Wynn: Let's just keep moving and keep your eyes open. 9:03:24 PM Nation: Jhett: Or many smaller bites. 9:03:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Nonetheless. 9:03:46 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) follows behind Wynn. 9:04:09 PM Nilani: Nilani looks suspiciously at everything that passes within her field of vision. 9:04:32 PM Janis: Janis keeps her eyes as peeled as they can be in this weather 9:04:45 PM Nation: Make a search check, if you will. 9:04:54 PM Nation: Everyone. 9:04:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((28.)) 9:04:59 PM Kestrel: ((29!)) 9:05:11 PM Wynn: ((17)) 9:05:13 PM Janis: ((8, :()) 9:05:18 PM Nilani: ((16)) 9:07:31 PM Kestrel: Small footprints around the body. 9:07:50 PM Wynn: Probably scavengers then. 9:07:55 PM Kestrel: Uncertain as to how many there were, or where they went. 9:08:06 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Several. 9:08:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns at the body. 9:08:17 PM Wynn: Keep moving. 9:08:56 PM Nation: So, you keep moving! 9:08:57 PM Wynn: Wynn nudges zombie-Kalor forward. 9:09:45 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) trudges after Wynn, a worried expression flickering in and out. 9:10:11 PM Nation: Everyone make a fort save. 9:10:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((16.)) 9:10:30 PM Wynn: ((11... but endure elements)) 9:10:42 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((nat 1: 7)) 9:10:43 PM Janis: ((13)) 9:11:05 PM Nilani: (( 18. ^_^)) 9:12:01 PM Kestrel: ((18 also!)) 9:12:37 PM Nation: Everyone but Larry, Lira, and Wynn takes 2 damage from cold. Larry takes 4. That metal armor gets coooooooooold. 9:12:56 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shudders. 9:15:18 PM Nilani: Nilani sneezes a bit. 9:15:48 PM Wynn: Wynn looks over the party with a frown. "I hope we find it soon. We may have to stop and build a fire." 9:15:48 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Hold up, friends. I need to remove my armor. 9:15:55 PM Kestrel: Kestrel smiles at Jhett. A tiny little smile. Her lips are starting to get a bit blue. 9:16:01 PM Kestrel: Tarak: ... you sure that's a good idea, son? 9:16:08 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Larry. "Is something wrong?" 9:16:20 PM Janis: That seems like a bad plan 9:16:34 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): My chain shirt is FREEZING. I don't have any other option. 9:16:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ...I could cast a spell for you. 9:17:37 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friend Lira, would you? I realize we don't have much time. 9:18:01 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Well, you don't *sound* like you've gone mad, but a lotta times, the last thing a person freezin' to death does is take off all their clothes. 9:18:16 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) moves to Larry and with a touch, a few words, and the corresponding movements of her fingers, casts Endure Elements on him. 9:18:32 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Thank you so much, friend Lira. 9:18:50 PM Nation: Hypothermia and frostbite averted! 9:18:55 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles. "I just hope we don't need much more of my arcane power, as I do not have much left." 9:19:12 PM Nation: You continue on! Roll Survival, Janis. 9:19:15 PM | Edited 9:19:21 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Let's get movin'. 9:19:34 PM Janis: ((25)) 9:19:52 PM Nation: To go north, you'll *have* to go into the trees at this point, you're pretty sure. 9:20:11 PM Janis: Guys, we have to go through these trees now 9:20:22 PM Janis: Otherwise, we're gonna be taken too far off the path. 9:20:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at the trees. "....How?" 9:20:34 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/cEcM9s7.png?2 9:20:51 PM Nation: You have to get through the brambles. 9:21:15 PM Wynn: Wynn scowls. 9:21:16 PM Janis: We'll have to fight our way through the brambles 9:21:28 PM Kestrel: Kestrel inspects the brambles. 9:21:29 PM Janis: If we don't, we'll lose our way completely and not get there in time. 9:21:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) puts away her shortbow and takes out her quarterstaff, giving the brambles an experimental whack! 9:22:00 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Do I roll?)) 9:23:51 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Sword might work better on that, sweetcheeks. 9:23:59 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: ... you are aware the brambles are poison. 9:24:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Kestrel oddly and casts Detect Poison at the brambles! 9:26:01 PM Nation: The brambles are unimpressed by Lira's staff. 9:26:20 PM Kestrel: Tarak picks up his sword and starts hacking at them. 9:26:23 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) puts away her staff, frowning. "Poison brambles..." 9:26:47 PM Kestrel: As I said. My training in poisons was extensive. 9:27:29 PM Wynn: Maybe we should build a small fire while Tarak makes a door for us. 9:29:09 PM Nation: Tarak smakes the brambles with his greatsword, cutting through at least three vines. In response, a vine whips out, smacking him in the neck! He falls over with a 'murf'. 9:29:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Tarak! 9:29:26 PM Wynn: ((Is it still attached?)) 9:29:42 PM Janis: OH GODS! 9:30:03 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/Z9oXJra.png?1 9:30:15 PM Kestrel: Tarak: ... well. Might be we should look for a more peaceful alternative. Fuck. 9:30:27 PM Wynn: Wynn helps Tarak up. 9:31:11 PM Kestrel: Tarak uses the help and then staggers a way a bit to throw up into the snow. 9:31:29 PM Wynn: ......Alcohol or poison? 9:31:31 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) steps away from the bile. 9:31:34 PM Janis: ((11 K:N on the plant)) 9:31:36 PM Kestrel: Dizziness and nausea. 9:31:52 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Poison. Haven't had that much today. 9:32:11 PM Kestrel: He swishes his mouth out with whatever's in the flask and spits. 9:32:16 PM Wynn: ....Great. Well, if we don't find it soon, we're going to have to start making tough decisions. 9:32:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Perhaps I should take a reading of the magic in the area....? 9:32:31 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Be fine in a minute. ... probably. 9:32:44 PM Wynn: Wynn looks up to see how tall these trees are. 9:32:51 PM Nation: Tall pines. 9:32:57 PM Wynn: Who is our best climber? 9:33:00 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) concentrates, casting Detect Magic and being silent for a good 18 seconds. 9:33:08 PM Wynn: Kestrel? 9:33:26 PM Kestrel: Yes. Possibly. 9:33:32 PM Kestrel: I can make the attempt. 9:33:39 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Wait Kestrel. 9:33:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): The brambles are magic. 9:33:42 PM Wynn: Do you think you would be able to climb up and see if you can find the birch trees? 9:33:53 PM Janis: Even if she can climb up, what then? 9:34:01 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Perhaps we should try to get Talas through first. 9:34:03 PM Janis: She can't take Talas up with her. 9:34:07 PM Wynn: At least we can find out how far the grove is. 9:34:16 PM Wynn: And if we might be able to go around. 9:34:24 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 9:34:31 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ....Guys? 9:34:42 PM Janis: ...yeah? 9:34:44 PM Kestrel: Does someone have rope? 9:34:48 PM Wynn: If it's too far away, we may have to have some of us return to Nation before they die. 9:34:54 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): What is it, friend Lira? 9:35:03 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): The brambles are *magic*, maybe Talas needs to go first. 9:35:30 PM Wynn: .........so, what? You want to just toss an unconscious dryad into poison brambles? 9:35:35 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): No. 9:35:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): She is floating three feet off the ground, is she not? 9:36:03 PM Kestrel: ... she may be immune to the brambles in any case. 9:36:26 PM Wynn: .....and if you're wrong, she has no chance to defend herself from an angry plant. 9:36:53 PM Janis: Maybe we can slowly push her towards the bush and see if it reacts. 9:36:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ....She *is* this Forest. I think her tree is protected, and we're close. 9:37:40 PM Wynn: ...... 9:37:54 PM Kestrel: Logical. 9:37:54 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and removes her shield, laying it over Talas, covering as much of her as possible. 9:38:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) moves to Talas and casts Mage Armor on her. 9:38:32 PM Nation: Okay. 9:39:32 PM Nation: Then what? 9:39:54 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nudges Zombie Kalor to move the disk towards the brambles slowly. 9:40:18 PM Nation: A vine whips out toward Talas! 9:40:34 PM Janis: PULL BACK! PULL BACK! 9:40:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) curses! 9:40:47 PM Nation: Then it touches her skin, and pulls back. 9:41:02 PM Nation: Then the whole bush folds back. 9:41:06 PM Kestrel: Tarak blinks. "... that just happened, right?" 9:41:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ............I was.... right? 9:41:25 PM Wynn: Wynn claps Lira on the shoulder. "Good thinking." 9:41:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles hesitantly. 9:41:51 PM Wynn: Let's keep moving. 9:41:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): We don't know how long the bushes will stay like this. We should go through. 9:41:59 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 9:42:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) follows Wynn/the disk! 9:42:22 PM Wynn: Hold the rope! 9:42:40 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) keeps walking along with the rope. 9:42:42 PM Nation: You go into the trees. The canopy here actually does a good job of insulating you from the worst of the cold and especially the windchill. 9:43:20 PM Nation: It's dark, but you can theoretically see more than ten feet ahead of you. 9:43:29 PM Nation: Roll notice. 9:43:35 PM Kestrel: Kestrel follows, and Tarak goes last. 9:43:36 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((25.)) 9:43:42 PM Wynn: ((15)) 9:43:42 PM Janis: ((14)) 9:44:07 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((5)) 9:44:07 PM | Removed 9:44:11 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 9:44:22 PM | Edited 9:44:45 PM Nilani: Nilani 's cloak falls over her eyes. She swipes comically at it. 9:44:41 PM Kestrel: Kestrel is shivering too hard to see straight! 9:46:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) holds her finger to her lips and then a hand to her ear, pointing around with her finger in a slow manner. 9:47:18 PM Janis: Janis looks where she's pointing 9:47:27 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) looks at Lira worriedly. 9:47:29 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shakes her head at Janis. 9:47:30 PM Wynn: Wynn doesn't see the motion. 9:47:54 PM Janis: Janis looks confused at Lira 9:48:07 PM Kestrel: Kestrel peers over there. So does Tarak, although his eyes still aren't quite focusing right. 9:49:10 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) pantomines very slowly, her hands making all sorts of non-drow-sign-language signals that don't amount to much. She then slowly mouths: 'We're being watched.' 9:49:24 PM Nation: Everyone can roll Search! 9:49:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((20.)) 9:49:39 PM Janis: ((24)) 9:49:39 PM Wynn: ((14)) 9:49:52 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((7)) 9:49:52 PM Kestrel: ((27!)) 9:49:53 PM Nilani: ((nat 20 29)) 9:51:10 PM Kestrel: Kestrel whispers: Voices, ahead of us. 9:51:19 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:51:33 PM Janis: Janis has her eyes go wide in fear 9:51:40 PM Janis: Janis whispers "what's that?" 9:51:44 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) whispers: "We should take Talas there, I think." 9:52:02 PM Wynn: Wynn steps in front of Kalor. 9:52:28 PM Kestrel: Laughing... 9:52:37 PM Nation: Nothing comes out! Whatever they are, they're staying hidden. 9:52:47 PM | Edited 9:52:59 PM Wynn: (whispering) Does anyone see birch? 9:52:55 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I could cast Light, if you wish. 9:53:23 PM Wynn: Here, cast it on my mace. At least if they attack, they should be drawn to me. 9:53:27 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I'll do it, friend Lira. 9:53:34 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): You've done a lot of casting today. 9:53:44 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Larry and nods. "Much appreciated." 9:53:52 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Let's just keep going. 9:54:01 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) walks up the rope to Wynn, and casts Light on her mace. 9:54:14 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) then finds his place back in the lineup. 9:54:27 PM | Edited 9:54:45 PM Wynn: Wynn holds her mace high and starts slowly walking forward, hoping Kalor is right behind her with Talas. 9:54:38 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:54:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) follows behind Talas/Kalor. 9:55:05 PM Nation: the area is slightly more illuminated! Ahead of you, sitting on a rock, you see four small beings with blue skin, wings, and lil tiny horns, sitting, reclining, flitting around, and generally seeming pretty amused with themselves. 9:55:15 PM Nation: Roll K: Planes if you got it. 9:55:23 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((12.)) 9:55:53 PM Kestrel: Kestrel frowns. 9:56:05 PM Nilani: Nilani sheathes her rapier in the most obvious and clumsy-looking way possible, then folds her arms. 9:56:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) whispers. "Mephites.... or Imps" 9:56:21 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) follows suit, and puts his mace away. 9:57:08 PM Nation: One of them looks at you! He has flecks of blood at the corners of his mouth. "Whats you wants?" 9:57:26 PM Wynn: We're looking for Talassica's tree. 9:58:33 PM Nation: He flits up so that he's five feet away from Wynn. The other three back him up. "Hmmmf. We likes it like this. Why should we lets you get her there?" 9:59:13 PM Wynn: What happens if she dies? What if the whole forest dies? What would you do then? 9:59:46 PM Nation: Lil Weirdo: It just stays likes this. Like we likes it. 10:00:00 PM Janis: Are ya sure? 10:00:56 PM Nation: Lil Weirdo: 'Course! I's the smartest of all Mephits. 10:01:29 PM Janis: Don't seem to mean much. You guys don't talk so smart. 10:01:38 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Maybe they take bribes. 10:01:52 PM Nation: Mephit: You don't smell so smart. HAH. 10:01:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Tarak funny. "...." 10:02:04 PM Wynn: I bet if Talas can keep one part of the forest warm for food, she can keep part cold for you. 10:02:32 PM Nation: Mephit: We likes it like this. All the forest is ours. 10:03:35 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Look, I'd really rather not kill you all. It's a damned lot of work and I end up with bloodstains on my clothes. Can we just skip it? 10:03:40 PM Janis: That's not what the giants say. 10:03:47 PM Janis: The giants say they own the forest. 10:04:12 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Yup, giants. They're... big. 10:04:13 PM Janis: ((15 bluff)) 10:04:24 PM Nation: The Mephit looks at Tarak. "You don't look so good. or smells so good." Then he looks at Janis. "Ain't no giants here." 10:04:28 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((4 bluff. Hence the idiotic backup.)) 10:04:52 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) 's voice takes a strange quality as she speaks Auran. "/The giants will crush you like so many flies./" 10:05:00 PM Janis: Oh yeah, then who told me you were just a bunch of dimwitted little twits? 10:05:04 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((12)) 10:05:21 PM Nation: Mephit: Your *mother* did. 10:05:36 PM Janis: ...that doesn't even make sense... 10:05:38 PM Wynn: Look, we really don't have time for this. Tell us what you want and let us through. 10:06:00 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Well, they tell me baths are supposed to involve water. Sounds crazy to me. 10:06:40 PM Nation: The lead mephit turns around and he and his fellows start to to confer in whispered, hurried voices. 10:09:29 PM Nation: The lead mephit turns back to you guys and holds out his tiny hand, ticking off his three fingers as he lists things. "A whole thing of gold and jewels. One of those things made of metal that you cooks stuff in. Tiny horseses for us to rides and maybe eat." 10:10:02 PM Janis: ...tiny horses? 10:10:05 PM Kestrel: A pot of gold and jewels. 10:10:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ....We do not have time to fetch those things. Talas.... might die. Her condition is too serious. 10:10:29 PM Wynn: How about a pot to cook and Janis hunts a deer for you? ((Diplo 29!)) 10:10:47 PM Nation: He turns around and they confer again. 10:11:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) whispers. "Wynn, the deer.... aren't really around..." 10:11:16 PM Nation: Mephit: No. Two pots. 10:11:27 PM Janis: Janis whispers "but they will be if Talas goes back to the tree" 10:11:31 PM Wynn: Deal. 10:11:39 PM Wynn: Let us through and we'll send someone back for them. 10:12:15 PM Nation: The Mephit giggles triumphantly! "YES! I HAS PROCURED TWO POTS. NOW I AM THE MEPHIT WITH THE MOST POTS!" 10:12:29 PM Nation: The gang of mephits fly off into the woods. 10:12:44 PM Kestrel: Tarak facepalms. 10:12:47 PM Janis: ((To the now gone Mephits)) Your mother must be so proud. 10:12:52 PM Wynn: Let's go. 10:12:54 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks after them and then smiles a wide grin. 10:13:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) follows Kalor/Talas-on-a-disk. 10:14:24 PM Nation: You head deeper into the woods. The pines, rather suddenly, give way to a grove of birches! Many birches. 10:14:41 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Well done, friend Wynn. Well done indeed. 10:14:58 PM Kestrel: ... uncertain as to which is the correct tree. 10:15:18 PM | Edited 10:15:36 PM Wynn: Wynn takes the shield from Talas, holsters her mace and puts her shield on her back. 10:15:31 PM Nation: They *do* all look alike. None have any leaves, and the ground is covered with a foot of snow. 10:15:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. "I could cast again, that worked last time." 10:15:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): But.... it could be very saturated here. 10:16:12 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I've got it. 10:16:15 PM Janis: ((Can I try K:N or survival to see if I can figure out which tree?)) 10:16:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles at Larry. 10:16:42 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) casts Detect Magic. 10:16:46 PM Nation: k:N would be the most appropriate. 10:17:03 PM Janis: ((26)) 10:17:43 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) directs the cone around to get an appropriate direction in which to head. 10:18:47 PM Janis: Larry, aim your spell towards the center of the forest 10:18:55 PM Janis: That's probably where it is. 10:19:03 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Alright, friend Janis. 10:19:22 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) aims the cone straight into the center of the forest. 10:19:37 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) watches Larry worriedly 10:19:54 PM Wynn: ......Well, it has to be here somewhere. 10:20:06 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friends, *that* is the tree. 10:20:13 PM Wynn: Wynn gently lifts Talas from the disk and takes her to the tree. 10:20:20 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) points at the tree emanating the magic. 10:20:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles. "Good work!" 10:22:04 PM Wynn: Wynn kneels and sets Talas up against the trunk of the tree. 10:22:24 PM Wynn: ..... 10:22:31 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) moves to Talas' side. 10:22:52 PM Kestrel: Talas falls into the tree and disappears. 10:23:09 PM Janis: Oh no, we killed her! 10:23:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Oh... good, I was hoping that would happen. 10:23:19 PM Wynn: Wynn 's eyes open wide. 10:23:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shakes her head. "She's not dead." 10:23:48 PM Kestrel: Kestrel lays a hand on the tree, lightly. 10:24:12 PM | Edited 10:24:40 PM Nilani: Nilani sits down and watches inquisitively. 10:24:55 PM Nation: The overhead clouds part, suddenly, letting in sunlight, which melts the snow very quickly at the same time that all the birches in this grove begin flowering. It's like one of those nature documentaries where they do the time lapse photography. 10:25:07 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Cooool. 10:25:25 PM Kestrel: ... she would seem to be healed. 10:25:26 PM Wynn: Wynn stands, favoring one leg, and looks about. 10:25:35 PM Nation: It gets warmer. Not all at once, but gradually. 10:26:03 PM Janis: HOORAY! IT WORKED! 10:26:10 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Perhaps not completely. That can take years. Hopefully, she won't be too far from her tree again. 10:26:18 PM Wynn: I always loved spring. 10:26:23 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/jx5cx46.png?2 10:26:27 PM Janis: Janis takes off the heavy cloak 10:26:29 PM Janis: Me too 10:26:37 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) picks up the cloak that (I assume) Talas left behind when she went into the tree. 10:27:14 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls off her heavier cloak, bundles it up, and carries it under one arm. 10:27:23 PM Kestrel: Talas peeks out from her tree. Her hair is green. "... what's going on?" 10:27:39 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles broadly. "Talas, it is good to see you well." 10:27:44 PM Janis: TALAS! 10:27:55 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at Talas. 10:27:59 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles. "You seem much better now. You're home." 10:28:31 PM Kestrel: Talas: ... but how did I get here? Where's Nate? 10:28:45 PM Janis: We had to carry you here. You were dying. 10:28:58 PM Nation: Nation rushes into the grove. 10:29:31 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ...................How'd you..? 10:29:45 PM Kestrel: Talas: Nate!! 10:30:10 PM Wynn: ....We should head back. 10:30:22 PM Kestrel: Talas: ... I was dying? But I feel *fine.* 10:30:42 PM Janis: But we just got here. 10:30:43 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns a little. "It is strange. I would not have expected you to emerge from your tree for decades, or perhaps even longer." 10:31:29 PM Kestrel: Talas: I think I'm not supposed to stay away from it for so long, but... the door can't shut, can it? 10:31:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Nation. 10:32:38 PM Kestrel: ((oop, his internet died. We might wanna wait til it gets back.)) 10:42:15 PM Nation: Nation: It's not going to close while I'm in here. So I'll just stay in here until the override is done. 10:42:38 PM Wynn: ...How will that work? 10:42:53 PM Nation: Nation: ... I don't understand the question. I'm here right now. 10:43:00 PM Nation: Nation: You're seeing it work. 10:43:06 PM Wynn: How will you find the override if you're here? 10:43:17 PM Nation: Nation: The override for the door. 10:43:39 PM Nation: Nation: It's hardwired to lock if I crash. I'm just trying to get around that. 10:43:47 PM Wynn: I thought you'd been looking for one all this time. 10:43:55 PM Nation: Nation: I've been making one. 10:44:21 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Nation. "Nation... you saw how hurt Talas was. How come she's fine now... Not that I'm complaining... but it doesn't make *sense*." 10:44:37 PM Nation: Nation: Why wouldn't she be? 10:44:57 PM Kestrel: Talas: I just need my tree, that's all. 10:45:02 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): .....Don't dryads normally take... decades, or... centuries...... 10:46:12 PM Kestrel: Talas: I'm *not* exactly an ordinary boring old dryad. 10:46:14 PM Kestrel: Talas sniffs. 10:46:30 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks sorrowfull. "My fullest apologies... I know not much about dryads." 10:46:51 PM Janis: ...so, everything's ok now? 10:47:13 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Tarak to see if he looks like he's still poisoned. 10:47:43 PM Kestrel: Tarak: What? 10:47:53 PM Wynn: How are you feeling? ....poison. 10:48:02 PM Kestrel: Tarak: 'bout the same as always. 10:48:26 PM Wynn: We should probably get back. Get these wounds taken care of. 10:48:44 PM Janis: I'll be back in a bit. 10:48:50 PM Janis: Janis readies her bow 10:49:02 PM Janis: A deal's a deal. I should hunt a deer for the little pricks. 10:49:07 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. 10:49:17 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Yeah, sounds like a good idea. 10:49:32 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Remind me to stay in bed next time something like this happens. 10:49:55 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. "Surprised you didn't. I'd have thought Allys would have been more likely to come check on things." 10:50:18 PM Janis: Janis goes off to hunt a deer 10:50:44 PM Nation: Nation sits down next to Talas' tree. 10:51:34 PM | Edited 10:52:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) quietly murmurs the elven equivalent of wonderment. 10:51:37 PM | Edited 10:51:45 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Allys was busy. 10:51:53 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 10:51:54 PM Kestrel: ((Man, my brain is going. Also I almost typed brian.)) 10:51:59 PM Wynn: With what? 10:53:10 PM Kestrel: Tarak: I don't know, ask her. 10:53:35 PM Kestrel: Tarak shrugs. "Don't know if you have siblings, but mine doesn't like it when you get in her face." 10:53:56 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:55:40 PM Kestrel: Tarak: ... which way is out, anyway? 10:55:53 PM Kestrel: Talas: Oh, you can just follow the flowers. 10:55:56 PM Kestrel: Tarak: What flowers? 10:56:16 PM Kestrel: Talas gestures; a path of flowers appears to lead you out. EASY NOW, ISN'T IT. 10:56:18 PM Nation: Jhett: We owe a gang of Ice Mephits two pots. 10:56:34 PM Janis: Janis returns dragging a small deer 10:56:37 PM Janis: And this 10:56:42 PM Janis: Janis drops it down 10:57:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Jhett and Janis. "How are you going to find them...?" 10:59:04 PM Nation: Jhett: Maybe Talas can help. 10:59:26 PM Kestrel: I am extremely cold. 10:59:33 PM Kestrel: Talas: Oh, of course. Just a minute. 11:00:04 PM Nation: Nation: I am not very good at your job. 11:00:13 PM Kestrel: Talas: You're good at everything. 11:00:20 PM Kestrel: She hugs Nation. 11:00:22 PM Nation: Nation: I almost baked them. 11:00:36 PM Kestrel: Talas: Well that's silly! They wouldn't taste good at *all*. 11:00:40 PM Janis: That was not fun. 11:00:50 PM Wynn: The heat wasn't *so* bad. 11:01:08 PM Kestrel: Suddenly vines drop down out of the trees above you, with the mephits entrapped in them, struggling in a futile attempt to escape. 11:01:17 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks up at the mephites. 11:01:40 PM Nilani: Nilani slowly looks up. 11:01:51 PM Kestrel: Kestrel wanders over to Jhett and puts an arm around him. 11:02:06 PM Nation: Jhett puts an arm around Kes! Warm. 11:02:16 PM Nation: Mephit 1: We hads a deal! The metal potses. 11:02:50 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We'll keep our end of the bargain, but we need to go get them. 11:02:54 PM Wynn: Of course. I don't go back on deals. 11:03:23 PM Kestrel: Talas: I don't think I can make a pot, or I'd give you one. What do you want them for, anyway? 11:03:54 PM Janis: I already got you the deer. 11:04:17 PM Nation: Mephit 1: I would have more pots than any mephits ever. 11:04:28 PM Nation: Mephit 1: That would mean I wins. 11:04:33 PM Janis: Win what? 11:04:51 PM Nation: Mephit 1: Mephits with the most pots win. 11:05:21 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at the mephits with a certain degree of disbelief. 11:05:22 PM Wynn: Wynn starts limping down the path of flowers to get the pots! 11:05:31 PM Kestrel: Tarak follows her! 11:05:57 PM Janis: Janis follows too 11:06:05 PM Janis: Wynn, you should heal yourself 11:06:22 PM Wynn: I used almost all my healing on Nilani. 11:06:32 PM Kestrel: Tarak: I'll do it. C'mere. 11:06:48 PM Wynn: And what of your own? 11:07:08 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I can attend to that. 11:07:14 PM Kestrel: Tarak: I'll get Allys; she won't bite my head off. ... well, she will, but fuck, I'm used to it anyway. 11:07:46 PM Janis: Fair enough. 11:08:20 PM Wynn: ..... I suppose after yesterday's "discussion" I'd rather not see her again while bleeding. 11:08:33 PM | Edited 11:08:43 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): It's what I do, Tarak. Let me take care of this. We have a bit of a walk, and you've likely been poisoned. 11:08:44 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Tore you a new one, huh? 11:08:59 PM Kestrel: Tarak eyes Larry, and shrugs. "All right, go for it." 11:09:01 PM Wynn: Not really. A few words, but she... misjudged my intent. 11:09:31 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) casts Cure Light Wounds on Tarak. 11:09:35 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((6.)) 11:10:00 PM Wynn: Wynn heals her own leg for the final 2 hp she has of her own. 11:10:09 PM Wynn: ((still down 4)) 11:11:19 PM Kestrel: Some of Tarak's wound closes up. ... pretty far from all of it, though. 11:12:14 PM | Edited 11:12:26 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) casts another on Tarak. 11:12:20 PM Nation: Jhett looks at Kes. "Ready to head back?" 11:12:29 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((4)). 11:12:59 PM Kestrel: Yes. 11:13:08 PM Kestrel: Tarak heals himself the rest of the way up and tops Wynn up too. 11:13:22 PM Wynn: Thank you. 11:13:44 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) picks up the rope, coils it as appropriately as possible, and hands it back to Nilani. 11:14:02 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles and stuffs it into a pouch. 11:14:09 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Thanks, friend Nilani. I don't doubt at least one of us would have gotten lost if you hadn't been prepared. 11:15:12 PM Nilani: Im glad I could help. ^_^ 11:15:40 PM Nilani: Nilani gets up, a bit unsteadily. 11:16:29 PM Nation: And there we'll wrap up.